Vs. Vigoroth
Vs. Vigoroth is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/26/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan travel through a forest area, on their way to Fortree City. They find a sign for a Banana Slakoth garden. Max: Cool! A Slakoth garden! We should visit it! Brendan: Uh, maybe not. It doesn’t sound too exciting, anyway. Misty: Well, it is on our way. It might be a good detour for lunch, at the very least. Ian: You guys always want to stop. Max: Huh? What’s this? Max finds an ad under the sign for the garden. Max: “Wanted. Trainer’s assistance required.” Misty: Now, if that isn’t a calling for us, I don’t know what is! End Scene The group makes it to the garden, which is void of people. Marcel, the owner, is polishing a glass, looking in distress. Misty: Excuse me. We’re here to respond to your trainer ad. Marcel: Oh, oui oui! I’m so thankful you’re here! I’m Marcel, and in terrible need of your services. Brendan: How can we help you? Marcel: Recently, one of the Slakoth here evolved into a Vigoroth. Ian: Vigoroth? (Ian looks it up.) Pokédex: Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slakoth. Vigoroth is always itching and agitated to go on a wild rampage. It simply can't tolerate sitting still for even a minute. This Pokémon's stress level rises if it can't be moving constantly. Marcel: It has been rampaging violently, the other Slakoth unable to resist it. It has driven my customers away! Please! You must help me! Max: What do you want us to do? Marcel: Defeat it so I may capture it, to tame and calm it. Then, everything should return to normal. Brendan: What’s in it for us if we do this? Marcel: Uh, well, I could offer money. But, Brendan: That’s an industrial ice cream maker. Everyone turns, seeing the ice cream maker. Brendan: And with it being a banana garden, I’m sure you make a mean banana split. Marcel: Yes! Yes! You do this, free banana splits all around! Brendan: And as many as we want. Marcel: Yes, yes, of course. Brendan: Perfect! Now that we have that established, show us the Vigoroth. Marcel leads them to the garden, where Vigoroth is stampeding around. Several Slakoth are hiding in the trees, nervous. Brendan: (Shudders) I hate the Slakoth family. Hey! Vigoroth! Vigoroth turns, facing Brendan. Brendan: I challenge you! Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan chooses Spinda, who looks startled by Vigoroth. Spinda: Spinda? Brendan: Don’t worry, Spinda. Use Teeter Dance! Spinda gets ready to dance, when Vigoroth appears in Spinda’s face, Slashing at Spinda. Spinda flies back, crashing down, defeated. Brendan: What?! Vigoroth: Vigo! Vigoroth charges at Brendan, him screaming with a high pitched shrill. Wingull flies forward, striking Vigoroth with Wing Attack, diverting its attention. Vigoroth: Vigo! Brendan is lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. Brendan: (Muttering) I’m sorry, daddy. Misty: What’s wrong with him? Max: Trauma. Dad used to have a Vigoroth, before it evolved. Misty: Ah. Understood. Ian, take over here. Ian: How’d I get dragged into this? Blizzard, go! Wingull breathes Blizzard, striking Vigoroth. Vigoroth roars, as it leaps at Wingull, striking it with Slash. Wingull bounces off the ground, shaken up. Vigoroth then appears, striking Wingull with Feint Attack. Wingull hits the ground, defeated. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, returning Wingull. Vigoroth turns towards Ian, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Ian: Trapinch! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. Trapinch: Trapinch! Ian: Arena Trap! Trapinch stomps the ground, the terrain becoming loose and shifty. The soil sinks and traps Vigoroth by the feet, it struggling to lift its feet up. Ian: And, Bulldoze! Trapinch stomps the ground, it bulging up, and slamming into Vigoroth. Vigoroth spins and disappears, striking Trapinch with Feint Attack. Vigoroth goes to attack with Slash, as Trapinch Bites into the arm. Vigoroth roars, as it uses its other claw to Slash Trapinch, defeating it. Ian: Trapinch, return. (He returns Trapinch, pulling out another Pokéball.) Go, Gulpin! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulpin! Ian: Stockpile! Gulpin uses Stockpile, as Vigoroth strikes Gulpin with Slash. Gulpin uses Stockpile again, as Vigoroth Slashes again. Ian: Spit Up! Gulpin uses Spit Up, it being an energy beam. Vigoroth dodges, as it strikes Gulpin with Slash once more, defeating Gulpin. Ian returns it, drawing another Pokéball. Ian: Torchic, go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Torchic. Torchic: Tor! Ian: Fire Spin! Torchic breathes Fire Spin, as Vigoroth dodges, going for Slash. Torchic dodges, firing another Fire Spin. Vigoroth dodges again. Ian: Quick Attack! Torchic dashes in with Quick Attack, Vigoroth swatting Torchic away with Feint Attack. Torchic is knocked into the air. Ian: Mirror Move! Torchic forms a black hole mirror, going through it. Torchic teleports at a blinding speed, striking Vigoroth from behind. Vigoroth is enraged by this, spinning and hooking Torchic with Slash, sending him flying back. Ian catches Torchic in his arms, as the group starts pulling back. Ian scowls, as he runs back with the others. End Scene The group is back in the lounge area, Torchic pacing angrily. Ian: I know, buddy. You don’t like the fact that you lost. Torchic: Torchic. Misty: There’s not much we can do now, though. Even after Vigoroth was injured by Trapinch, it was still too powerful. Max: To be fair, Vigoroth was only hit once before Torchic battled it. Brendan: Yes. An interesting conundrum. Max: You were defeated with a single hit! Marcel: (Sighs) Perhaps it was too much to ask you kids to defeat it. It is way too powerful. Brendan: Nonsense! We’re going to help you get that Vigoroth, so we can get free banana splits! Max: That’s all you’re thinking about? Ian: Banana? Misty: Huh? What are you thinking there? Ian: Can you gather bananas with Vigoroth going like that? Marcel: No. It makes it impossible. Ian: That’s our in. I’ll get Treecko to target the bananas… Torchic: Torchic! Tor, tor! Ian: You really want another shot at it, huh? Torchic: Tor! Marcel: I don’t know how to thank you. Brendan: Once Ian beats that Vigoroth, get ready with the banana splits. Ian and Torchic heads back out into the garden, Vigoroth splurging on bananas. Vigoroth throws a banana peel away, as Torchic strikes it with Fire Spin, it catching aflame and burning up before hitting the ground. Vigoroth looks down, seeing Ian and Torchic. Vigoroth chuckles, leaping back down. Vigoroth: Vigoroth! Vigoroth charges for a Slash attack, as Torchic dodges with Quick Attack, running up a tree. He grabs a banana with his beak, shaking his head intimidatingly. Vigoroth stomps the ground, angry at the sight. Vigoroth: Vigo! Vigoroth goes after Torchic with Feint Attack, as Torchic leaps away, dropping the banana to his foot. Torchic uses Fire Spin, striking Vigoroth in midair. Vigoroth drops, being enveloped in the fire vortex. Torchic lands, kicking the banana behind him. Vigoroth goes and strikes Torchic with Slash, Torchic skidding back. Ian: Torchic. Torchic stands up, struggling. His body then glows, evolving. He morphs and evolves into Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Torchic. Combusken battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks. This Pokémon's cry is very loud and distracting. Ian: Now Part Fighting. Nice. Combusken, use Double Kick! Combusken charges at Vigoroth, who goes for Slash. Combusken spins, deflecting the claw and kicking at Vigoroth. Combusken then leaps into the air, kicking Vigoroth with his other leg in the head, causing it to drop. Ian: Finish it! Overheat! Combusken glows red, as he fires a white burst of flames, striking and exploding on Vigoroth. It is defeated. Marcel arrives at that moment. Marcel: The time is now! Go, Pokéball! Marcel throws a Pokéball, sucking Vigoroth in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as the Pokéball locks. Marcel: Ah! Finally! It is done! Marcel picks up the Pokéball with Vigoroth. Marcel: I have stability here again. Ian: You’ll have to train it. Catching it alone won’t do it. Later, the gardens are filled with tourists again to see the Slakoth, and the new Vigoroth. Brendan, Max and Misty are digging into banana splits, leaving a stack of dirty dishes. Brendan: Thank you, Marcel! Marcel: Oh, it is my pleasure! For getting me back into business! Misty: Don’t thank us just yet. The way Brendan’s eating here, you’ll be out of business pretty soon. Main Events * Ian's Torchic evolves into Combusken, and learns Double Kick. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Marcel Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's, evolves) * Combusken (Ian's, newly evolved) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Slakoth * Vigoroth Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode The Garden of Eatin', due to battling in the Slakoth garden. However, it is Vigoroth that is the opponent, not a Snorlax. * Combusken was originally going to evolve in an episode dubbed "Vs. Breloom," based off the anime episode A Shroomish Skirmish! It was changed due to using Vs. Breloom for a different purpose later on. * It's revealed that Brendan fears the Slakoth line, due to his father owning one. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan